The present invention relates to a rolled screen drawer capable of selectively rolling down a plurality of screens having functions of displaying images, shielding windows from light, etc.
So far, a rolled screen drawer has been known, wherein a display screen is wound on a take-up roll mounted on a support in such a way that it can be rolled down from the take-up roll and stopped or rewound thereon. If required, the screen is rolled down from the take-up roll and stopped to expose the information displayed thereon to observers"" view. This drawer may be modified such that a plurality of screens are wound on the take-up roll in a superposed manner. When the screen nearest to the observers"" side or the first screen is exposed to view, all the screens are rolled down from the take-up roll. To expose a screen behind the first screen to view all screens before that screen must first be rolled down from the take-up roll by the hand and then turned back around the take-up roll.
Such a drawer having a plurality of screens wound on the take-up roll is very difficult to handle, because when a screen behind the first screen is exposed to view, all screens before that screen must first be rolled down from the take-up roll and then turned back around the take-up roll as explained above. As this turning-back operation is repeated, the-screens are heavily damaged. For these reasons, the rolled screen drawer having a plurality of screens wound on the take-up roll is presently too clumsy to be in common use.
In view of such problems with the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a rolled screen drawer comprising a plurality of screens having various functions and a take-up roll on which the plurality of screens are wound, wherein any desired screen can be rolled down from the take-up roll in an easy, smooth fashion.
According to the first aspect of the invention as defined in claim 1, this object is achieved by the provision of a rolled screen drawer characterized by comprising, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 6:
a take-up roll (1) rotatably mounted on a support member (2),
a first screen (3) wound on the outermost periphery of said take-up roll,
at least one additional screen (4) wound on an inside of said first screen,
engagement means (5a, 5b, 5c) capable of engaging an inside of a leading end of said at least one additional screen with an outside of said first screen, and
a leading member (6b, 6c) provided at a leading end of said at least one additional screen.
According to the second aspect of the invention recited in claim 2, there is provided a rolled screen drawer characterized by comprising, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8:
a take-up roll (1) rotatably mounted on a support member (2),
a motor (11) for driving said take-up roll in a reversible manner,
a first screen (3) wound on the outermost periphery of said take-up roll,
at least one additional screen (4) wound on an inside of said first screen,
engagement means (5b, 5c) comprising electromagnets, which is provided on an inside of said at least one additional screen, and
engagement means (5a) provided on an outside of said first screen (3) for engagement with said engagement means.
According to the third aspect of the invention as recited in claim 3, there is provided a rolled screen drawer characterized by comprising, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10:
a take-up roll (1) and a pull-out roll (8) rotatably mounted on a support member (10),
a first screen (3) wound on the outermost periphery of said take-up roll,
at least one additional screen (4) wound on an inside of said first screen,
engagement means (5b, 5c) comprising electromagnets, which is provided on an inside of a leading end of said at least one additional screen,
engagement means (5a) comprising a magnetic material, which is provided on an outside of said first screen (3) and engaged with said engagement means, and
a rope (34) for coupling a leading end of said first screen to said pull-out roll.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention as recited in claim 4, there is provided a rolled screen drawer characterized by comprising, as shown in FIG. 11:
a take-up roll (1) rotatably mounted on a support member (2),
a motor (11) for rotating said take-up roll in a reversible manner,
a first screen (3) wound on the outermost periphery of said take-up roll,
at least one additional screen (4) wound on an inside of said first screen,
engagement means comprising a suction port (13a), which is provided on an inside of a leading end of said at least one additional screen, and
a control valve and a vacuum pump connected to said suction port.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention as recited in claim 5, there is provided a rolled screen drawer characterized by comprising, as shown in FIGS. 12 to 15:
a take-up roll (1) and a pull-out roll (8) rotatably mounted on a support member (9),
a first screen (3) wound on the outermost periphery of said take-up roll,
at least one additional screen (4) wound on an inside of said first screen,
engagement means (5b, 5c) capable of engaging an inside of a leading end of said at, least one additional screen with an outside of said first screen,
leading members (6a, 6b, 6c) provided on leading ends of said first screen and said at least one additional screen,
a rope (34) for coupling said leading member (6a) of said first screen to said pull-out roll (8), and
disengagement means (7) for giving a selective push on said respective leading members.
It is here noted that the numeral references, corresponding to those in the drawings, are given for an easy understanding of the invention and not by way of limitation.